the begginging of the stilinskis
by Scruffypalace
Summary: This is the story of how stile's mom and dad met and how stiles came in the world.
1. Chapter 1 meeting

_**Hey guys, I'm writing this story because I heard a spoiler there was going to be flash backs to stiles and his mom when she was dying so I thought I would write a story about how his parents met and how stiles came into the world.**_

Claudia was starting her first day of sophomore year when she met the man of her dreams. She of course didn't know that this man would make a lot of trouble for her short lived life. Claudia woke up at 6:30 am to get ready for her first day of sophomore year. She took a shower, got dressed in her new dress from American Eagle, ate breakfast, and left on the bus. Claudia loved school a lot and was very smart for her age. She always got straight A's and never argued with her teachers. She wanted to go to the University of California to study to become a brain surgeon. She took all honors classes, was the head of the FCCLA (family community consumer's leaders of America) and was always volunteering at the hospital. She always loved to help people and was the most amazing person anyone would ever know.

Claudia walked into her first block class witch was A.P. biology and looked around for an open seat. Most of the seats were already taken except one next to a young man, a very cute young man, sitting with his book out in front of him chatting with another guy. He was wearing a football jersey and was looking very confused as he looked down at his syllabus.

Claudia walked over to him and sat beside him. He turned to her and his eyes went wide. He held out his hand and said "I'm John" Claudia took his hand and shook it saying "Claudia" "don't mind me asking but you look a little young to be in a senior based class" that was another thing about Claudia, she always looked a lot younger that she was "I'm a sophomore" she responded.

His eyes grew wider as he said "wow you must be a genius" she laughed at him, which made him smile and said "well I want to be a brain surgeon what about you" "brain surgeon no I want to be a cop like my old man" she laughed again which made his smile even larger "that's cool" Claudia responded before the teacher walked in and started class.

After it was over Claudia packed up her books and was about to leaved when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw john. He asked "I'm not very smart so I know I'm going to suck at this class so I was wondering if you would give me your number so you could tutor me" she smiled and nodded while leaning over on a desk and writing down her number.

She gave it to him and walked out the door. "what's the last number" he asked she giggled, not responding and left him to figure it out himself.


	2. Chapter 2 tutoring

_**So here it is chapter 2 enjoy.**_ __ _ **Comments greatly appreciated!**_

It was Friday and Claudia was looking forward to catching up on some TV when she heard her phone ring. She got up from the couch and answered her phone "hello". "Hi is this Claudia" 'John she thought as she smiled and responded "hey John what's up" "uh I know it's only the first week of school but these notes she gave us are really hard and I-" "you need tutoring" she cut him off saying "sure when and where" she asked. "The Pizza Palace 5:30" he responded "okay bye" "bye" then she hung up.

She looked through her closet and decided to wear her favorite casual blue dress and shoes and had her dad drive her.

When she arrived she looked around the tables looking for John and found him in a booth. When he noticed her coming toward him he sat up straighter. She sat down across from him and asked "hey where's your book" his eyes widened and he said "I totally forgot to bring my book". She laughed at him and said "you are getting tutored and you forgot your book no wonder you already need help" he looked at her and said "yeah I need a lot of help I'm not very good at well school work" "then why are you taking AP classes" "well my parents don't have a lot of money so I'm trying to take a lot of AP classes so they can transfer" she looked at him impressed "wow that's very sweet and mature of you giving up your fun senior year that's really cool" then they started tutoring.

After they finished tutoring and eating there dinner the waitress came with the check. They both went for it but John picked it up faster and said "I am definitely paying first of all you just spent the last hour and a half tutoring me second I invited you out so you have no reason to be paying" "well thank you" she said while packing her bag. "No, thank you" he said while he put his money in the book.

"I had a great time tonight" John said when he walked her to her door. "Me too if you ever need-"Claudia started but was cut of my John kissing her. "I know that probably wasn't the ideal first date but I was scared to ask you out and-"but he didn't get to finish because she kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, I'm really excited for teen wolf tonight. I will update again by Friday or when I reach five reviews. Thanks**_ __

Claudia was really excited that she had her first boyfriend. She danced around the hall singing "l is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very very extra ordinary, E is even more than any one that you adore" she sat down at the table and ate dinner and then went up to her room. She and John had been going out for about a week and she already felt like she was in love. "Someone seems happy" said Claudia's dad to her as she kept humming the song.

She smiled and said "I think I'm in love" he looked surprised but happy that she was happy. Ever since her mom died in eighth grade she had been down in the dumps and didn't have any friends. He was happy again even if she wasn't really in love that boy is so good to her. "We're going to see a movie tonight then were going to eat some burgers at his granddads restaurant, I'll be back by ten k" she asked. He nodded and she kissed him on the check and left.

He picked her up in a nice red ragtop and kissed her "hey baby" "hey John" they drove away and went to a drive in movie. After they arrived at the restaurant drive ins, which is a place that you drive and the waiter will come to your car and bring you your food on roller skates. John's grandpa skated up to them and asked "what would yawl like to eat". She ordered a diet coke and a hamburger and he ordered a root beer and a cheeseburger. While they ate john was telling her about all the cool cases his dad had solved and how he's going to be as good as his dad is and become the sheriff. Claudia told him that she was always interested in saving people and how she had become a lifeguard all last summer to save for college.

They finished their meal and headed back to her house. When they arrived John headed over and started kissing Claudia. There kissing's intimacy got deeper and deeper until Claudia pulled away and said "um I got to go, bye" and she ran out of the car to her and house and ran straight to her room.


	4. authors note

Hi, guys thanks for all of the nice reviews. I had a question about my other stories for my other readers.

Which one should I update next

A sad discovery

The night that started it all

The beginning of the stilinski's

The magic inside of all of us

And for my Arrow readers I will update today or tomorrow.

Thanks again,

Scruffy Palace


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

Hey, so this fanfiction hasn't been updated in a while and I am thinking about stopping it or even taking it down. If I get enough interest for this fanfiction from reviews, I will continue it.

Have a great day,

ScruffyPalace


End file.
